


Our Boy

by McRaider



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Buckley A+ Parenting, Gen, Protective Athena Grant, post-episode 4x05 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: Bobby and Athena meet the Buckley's after the factory fire and they have a few things to say.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 16
Kudos: 356
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Our Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that this episode was gut-wrenching and beautiful. It was perfection, which it's been awhile since I've said that about 9-1-1. I've got a few ideas I wanted to do this is the first.

Bobby made his way up the stairs to the firehouse’s loft, mentally thinking of what was in the fridge that he could eat before the shift came to an end. He needed to get some paperwork done before heading home for dinner and he knew there was no way he’d make it til then. He paused when he saw an older couple standing near the far end of the area, Bobby’s instincts kicked in instantly, realizing he’d seen Buck and Chimney talking in the locker room, Bobby assessed he was looking at Margaret and Phillip Buckley. The very people behind the man Bobby had come to love as another child. 

His mind was racing a million miles a minute as he tried to gather all the things he wished he could tell these two individuals. Moving towards them in a few long strides he put his hand out, “You must be the Buckleys,” he greeted with a warm affirming smile. 

The woman, who Bobby noted looked far more like Buck than the man, gave him a tight smile, “Are you another one of Evan’s co-workers?” she asked, he could see her eyes were a little red from unshed tears and she was clutching her purse a little closer as if it was some sort of security blanket. 

“Uh, not exactly,” Bobby chuckled as he shook both their hands. 

“Captain, how’s our boy?” Athena Grant’s voice echoed through the loft as she came up the stairs, holding a paper bag in her hand. Bobby glanced over at his wife and gave her the biggest smile he could, both thankful to have her here and to have the food she was clearly bringing him. 

“Doctor’s gave Buck a clean bill of health. Sergeant Athena Grant, I’d like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Buckley,” he introduced, watching his wife cautiously. “Mr. and Mrs. Buckley, this is my wife Athena and I’m Buck’s Captain, Bobby.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Phillip spoke this time as he and his wife reached forward to shake Athena’s stiff hand. Athena, for her part, didn’t look as delighted, instead her dark eyes had narrowed in on these two normal-looking individuals as she thought about the two beautiful souls she’d come to cherish in her life. 

“Did you say something was wrong with Evan?” Margaret asked. 

The shift in Athena was a quick one, she went from slightly cautious but relaxed to mama bear in two seconds flat, “Oh he didn’t tell you, he nearly died in a five-alarm fire last night. But then, I suppose you just assumed that’s par for the course, what with him being in the hospital what five times over the past year?” she asked, looking at her husband. 

Bobby had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking, “Uh something like that yeah.” 

Margaret sighed as if she was about to explain something so stupidly simple that everyone should have understood it, “I’m sorry, but you can’t possibly understand how difficult it is to see your child in such a state,” she offered. 

Athena bulked at that, before looking back at Bobby, pursing her lips, she crossed her arms over her chest, “Actually,” Bobby spoke, catching the pair by surprise, “I lost both my children when they were very young, so I think I know exactly how it feels,” he provided. “When I got to LA, I was determined to keep everyone at arm's length too, just like you have done to Buck for the past thirty years,” then Bobby smiled, “Turns out he’s not very good at being kept out when he’s so damn easy to love.” He stepped in closer, looking at both the Buckley’s, his face growing hard and firm, “Your son has saved me more times than I care to count, he’s made his fair share of mistakes, just like any child. But he’s a good man, a loving man and if you two can’t see past your own pain to see the man that managed to survive your tragic excuse for parenting, well then I’ll be happy to take that position over for as long as Buck will have me. Because that boy deserves a whole world of love, and he barely asks for any.” 

“He isn’t your son,” Margaret returned in reply. 

“Well, he sure as hell isn’t yours the way you two treat him. If Buck forgave you for all that he did, it’s because he’s a better man than any of us could’ve hoped for. But if he is a better man, it’s because of all the growing he’s done here without the two of you. So no, you’re right,” Athena answered, saddling up beside her husband. “He isn’t biologically our child, neither is Maddie. But you can make damn sure they finally both have parents they can count on, and we won’t walk away for fear of losing them. We will cling harder,” she swore, before she turned around, she paused, only for a moment at the sight of Buck standing there. 

“Thank you,” Buck whispered, tears running down his cheeks, Chimney directly behind him, a hand on the younger man’s back. 

Athena walked over to her boy, reaching out and cupped his cheek, “Don’t you ever thank me for doing something so easy as loving you.” she whispered, before pulling the boy into a hug. “Thank you for holding on today. Go talk to Maddie, and when you’re done, you know where to find dinner.” 

Buck chuckled as he pulled away, nodding before he let the police sergeant pass by to head down the stairs. Bobby looked to his youngest teammate, before looking back at Margaret and Phillip, “The pity is that we both have lost our children. The real tragedy is that you two chose to lose your other two children, but what you’ve taken for granted I can assure you, I never ever will,” he replied, before he moved towards Buck, wrapping an arm around his kid’s shoulders. 

“Thanks pops,” Buck murmured just loud enough for his parents to hear him, never looking back as they all headed downstairs. 

End


End file.
